battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Seto (Manga)
Backstory Yutaka was a sweet-natured and sentimental young boy who was also the class clown, although it was more through necessity than choice. He was non-physical person that was verging on being frail.Character Profile #13 Friends and Enemies Yutaka's best friend was Shinji Mimura whom he met after Shinji witnessed two older men picking on Yutaka. Shinji stepped in and defeated the men. After the fight was over, Yutaka revealed that the fight was over a puppy that the men were trying to hurt. Seeing how much Yutaka cared for the dog, Shinji helped set up a way for the dog to find a new home and the two became best friends.Rouse Due to Shinji, Yutaka also became friends with Shuya Nanahara, Hiroki Sugimura, and Yoshitoki Kuninobu. Yutaka was also friends with Keita Iijima, although he didn't know that Keita and Shinji had a falling out. Yutaka had a crush on Fumiyo Fujiyoshi based on how pretty he thought she was and how she was always very caring.Forfeiture In the Program The First Plan Once Yutaka realizes he is in the program, he appears panicked like the rest of his class and cries when he sees the corpse of his teacher, Masao Hayashida. Yutaka witnesses the death of Yoshitoki Kuninobu and then sees Shuya Nanahara's outburst. He sees them as heroes for this as they stood for what they believed in. After things seem to calm down, Yutaka hears Yonemi Kamon get angry at someone for whispering and hurls at knife at the student. The student was Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, Yutaka's crush. He watches as she dies and feels like he couldn't do anything to save her as it happened so quickly. Sadly he doesn't get to mourn her at the moment as his life could easily be taken next so he just listens in onto the rules. After getting his name called out, Yutaka ran away from the school and once he felt safe, he opened his bag to find out that his weapon was a fork. Yutaka roamed around the island until he heard Yukiko Kitano and Yumiko Kusaka calling out for people to join them. Yutaka may have tried to reach them but before he could, both girls were killed and Yutaka was close enough to see this. He ran away but tripped and thought someone was near him. At first, he thought he was safe, until he saw someone was near him and he was holding a gun. Yutaka put his hands up until he realized that the person didn't mean any harm, even better it was his best friend Shinji Mimura.Past The boys leave their location and Yutaka thanks Shinji for not leaving him to die and Shinji tells him that he wouldn't leave his friend like that. Yutaka realizes how lucky he is as he believes that if anyone can find a way out, it would be Shinji as he shows him his hideout and also reveals a laptop, battery and cellphone. Shinji's plan is to hack into the computers and get them out.Odds Later on, as Shinji is working on hacking into the school, the boys hear gunshots in the distance which worries Yutaka and makes him remember Fumiyo Fujiyoshi. Shinji tries to make him not dwell on her or any others but Yutaka still has Fumiyo on his mind. He remembers how Shuya and Yoshitoki did try to stop the program but Shinji reminds him that Yoshitoki was killed and Shuya was only safe because he jumped in to save him. This doesn't make Yutaka stop who thinks that Yoshitoki died a hero and he wants to avenge Fumiyo. Shinji figures out about Yutaka's crush and asks what about her was special to him. Yutaka explains how pretty she was to him, even more than the other girls in their class. Shinji tells his friend that perhaps she did know about his crush and it made her feel special to know that someone felt that way about her. This moment is soon interrupted as Yutaka is pushed out of the way by Shinji. Shinji asks Yutaka if he was serious about getting revenge for Fumiyo as they are getting closer to hacking into the computers.Forfeiture Yutaka is later told that a bug has been planted onto the computers which might make the collars stop working and explains how he managed to get everything and to get it working. Once things are good, they gather more people and attack the school. Battle Plan Yutaka suggests that they find Shuya and Hiroki Sugimura first and even suggests that even with them, that be enough to take the school on. Suddenly, the computer makes a noise and at first Yutaka thinks it is done, but Shinji still pushes him away and he learns that their connection has been terminated.The Ultimate Team Backup Plan After hours of no progress, Shinji reveals what went wrong. He orders Yutaka to come closer and he looks at the computer. They had mics in their collars thus they could listen in and stopped them. Yutaka writes that if it wasn't for him, then Shinji's plan would have succeeded but Shinji tells him that it wasn't but his own as he should have known better. Shinji then types that he does have another plan but it is a lot risker as it means to blow up the school, although Yutaka wonders how to do this as the school is always a danger zone. Shinji already knows how to get around this and shows him an ignition key for a bomb and they just need more supplies for their new plan.Secret Weapon Yutaka wonders how they are going to get to school and Shinji explains that they are going to find a rope and pulley to deliver the bomb to the school and from there, swim away. This worries Yutaka since he can't swim that well but Shinji already figured that out too since he knows that the tides of the water will help him out. Shinji tells him that it will be difficult but Yutaka is with him all the way.Rouse The rest of the day Yutaka and Shinji gather up supplies they will need but due to being awake for almost a full day, Yutaka is tired and falls over which makes some noise. Shinji quickly looks around to make sure no one is around. Still not thinking, Yutaka turns on his flashlight, hoping that if he has some light, he wouldn't bump into anything. Shinji quickly takes it away and tells him that making light will also cause a scene and they made as well post a sign asking to be killed. This upsets Yutaka and he blames himself for all of this. Shinji walks over and explains that he was just upset and taking it out on him as they both need to be more careful. He then suggests that the name the bomb "Fumiyo's Revenge". The boys walk to a cliff that is within distance of the school where Shinji gives in detail their plan to bomb the school.Set Up There is one problem though and it's Yutaka still feeling tired. Shinji asks him to hold a balloon which keep the string holding the bomb clear and drop it over the school but Yutaka doesn't hear the order until Shinji tells him again. The wind catches the balloon and it is trapped on a tree branch. Shinji decides to climb it while Yutaka is too keep watch but this doesn't work well as Yutaka falls asleep until an owl wakes him up. Knowing that their plan isn't going to work well if tired, they take a break and Yutaka falls fast asleep.Anxiety After getting rest at the warehouse, the two decide to need to get back to the cliff as it will became a danger zone in less than an hour. As the two start to get ready, Yutaka cannot find the pulley and alerts Shinji.Encounter Shinji reassures him that they will find it as it couldn't have gotten away. They search but come up with nothing so Shinji turns on his flashlight as while it may draw attention, they are running short on time and they find the pulley. They start to gather things as Yutaka thinks to himself that he won't Shinji down again. Before they leave, Shinji tells Yutaka that he is glad that they hooked up and right after they exit the warehouse, someone walks upon them and says Shinji's name. Shinji quickly aims his gun at the person and it is Keita Iijima.Departure All Falls Apart When Yutaka realizes that it is Keita, he is happy to find another friend. Keita tells the two that he saw a light and decided to see what was going on. Yutaka tells Keita how glad he is that they found each other and looks at Shinji who appears uneasy. Suddenly Shinji draws his gun at Keita and tells him to get lost as there is no way they will hook up with him.Bug Yutaka is confused at what is going on and tells Shinji that Keita needs them. Shinji puts his hand on Yutaka's shoulder and tries to get him to move on. Keita freaks out and drops his knife to show that he doesn't mean any harm. This works on Yutaka but Shinji is still unmoved and points again at Keita with his gun. He mentions that Keita would only screw things up and betray them. Keita mentions an incident between Shinji, himself and some older guys in a fight and explains that was different. Yutaka never heard the story so he is still confused as Shinji says that are less dangerous circumstances, then he might have let Keita get involved but the program is different. This only angers Keita who lashes out at Yutaka and calls him useless, while he is much better use. This only angers Shinji more as it is that reason why he won't allow Keita as Yutaka tries to defend Keita's actions as being scared. Shinji tries to hurry Yutaka along but Keita tries to run towards them. Shinji fires a bullet to stop him which upsets Yutaka as he doesn't really want to leave behind his friend. As Shinji is explaining why they must, Keita rushes towards them again and Shinji fires another bullet, although this bullet hits Keita in the face, killing him. Yutaka races towards Keita's corpse and wants to know what made his best friend murder someone like that.Firing Yutaka tries to see if Keita is even still alive, but there is nothing he can do for him. Yutaka faces Shinji and demands an answer who simply says that he missed the shot. This angers Yutaka as he doesn't understand as he clearly shot Keita and Shinji never misses. Shinji tries to explain that he meant to fire a warning shot in case he had another weapon. This makes Yutaka go over to Keita's bag to find something that would prove Shinji was right however, he finds nothing of danger. They were going to leave him so Shinji isn't much better than what he was calling Keita. Shinji is upset but still tries to convince Yutaka to go along with their plans to bomb the school. Yutaka doesn't want to go along until he hears what happened between Keita and Shinji as he isn't sure he can trust Shinji with his life anymore. Shinji tells him that Keita hung him out to dry over a coke but this doesn't make Yutaka feel any better as he remembers times when Shinji couldn't even trust his friends to make a point in basketball, and that they were just there to make him look better. Shinji then throws his gun towards Yutaka and tells him to shoot him if he can't trust him. Yutaka cries as he can't bring himself to do this and he also remembers how Shinji has treated him since the program started and hands the gun back. He starts to gather up the supplies and tells Shinji that he knows it was an accident with Keita. Shinji hugs Yutaka, both happy that they are friends and managed to find each other. Yutaka hears Shinji telling him how glad he is that they hooked up and he is smiles. Unknown to both boys, Kazuo Kiriyama was nearby and fired at them. Several of his bullets hit Yutaka in his cheek, killing him. Boy #12, Yutaka Seto, dies with a smile on his face, not realizing that he was just murdered.Demolition Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Past * Odds * Forfeiture * Battle Plan * The Ultimate Team * Secret Weapon * Rouse * Set Up * Anxiety * Encounter * Departure * Hope *Thoughts* Notes and Trivia References Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male